Bittersweet
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Robin and Marian spend the night together before he leaves for the Holy Land.


A/N - An alternate universe fic of what might have happened before Robin left. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Bittersweet

"Make provisions for morning, Much, we leave for Hull at first light," said Robin of Locksley as he untied his horse.

"Yes, Master," replied Much, his servant. "Where are you going?"

Robin leaped onto the horse and spun it round. "I'm going to see Marian," he called over his shoulder as he rode away.

His heart was heavy as he urged his horse on toward Nottingham for it would quite possibly be the last time he would see his love. Marian…he'd always loved her and although she'd tried to resist his charms she'd finally accepted his offer of marriage. The wedding was to have been in two months but there was no chance of it happening now. He could hardly wed her when he was thousands of miles away in the Holy Land.

King Richard had gone to fight on foreign soil and it was his duty to join him. A man fought for his country and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with his fellows in battle but it didn't mean he couldn't miss what he was to leave behind.

Robin slowed as he approached the town gates. Nottingham Castle, his destination, stood tall and proud as the sun set upon it's shoulders. Fire turned into soft gold which in turned melted into the shadows as he rode through the town.

"I've come to see Maid Marian," he told the guard at the castle gate.

Recognizing him, the guard stepped aside with a nod and allowed him to ride under the portcullis. His horse's shoes rang out on the cobbles as he rode across the courtyard to the castle steps to dismount. Another guard stepped forward to take the horse.

A shadow passed over Robin's face as he took the stone steps two at a time and entered the castle. Marian's father, the Sheriff of Nottingham, stepped infront of him.

"Robin, what's the-"

"I need to speak to Marian," said Robin swiftly.

"She's in her room, but…"

Robin didn't wait to hear anymore, he needed desperately to see her this last time. Quickly, he made his way to her room. Oh, he probably wasn't supposed to know his way as easily as he did, but he was Robin of Locksley. Softly, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

At sixteen her voice was like warm honey and once again Robin felt a surge of love as he entered the room. She was sat at a desk but rose and walked to greet him when she saw who it was.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you, Marian," replied Robin.

Marian smiled and reached up to kiss him. In just that one kiss Robin felt some of the tension leave him but also longing stirred up in his loins. He pulled away and stepped back, it wouldn't do to forget what he'd come to tell her.

"Marian, I'm sorry but we can't get married," said Robin. His gut wrenched painfully as he said the words.

Marian frowned, the crease marring her forehead. "But after everything you've said…"

"It's not like that," replied Robin quickly, "I want to marry you but I can't, I'm leaving for the Holy Land in the morning."

"So you're just going to follow the king to a battle on foreign soil, regardless of your title and duties here?"

Robin began to pace. "I've got to fight for my country, to protect the English name and soil from enemies! Other men will stay at home and think that war cannot touch them but I know different, I know that we've got to fight for justice in order to gain it!"

"Robin…"

"Do you not think that if I could stay then I would?" asked Robin as he stopped infront of Marian. He didn't let her answer. "I would, Marian, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did, my conscience wouldn't let me."

Marian put her arms round Robin's neck and kissed him softly. "I understand why you must go but I do not have to be happy about it." She kissed him again.

Reluctantly Robin broke the kiss. "I should go."

"If tonight is all we have, then stay," whispered Marian quietly, gazing straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure? What will your father say?" asked Robin even as the pressure of need and longing built up inside him.

"Yes," replied Marian, "and what my father doesn't know won't hurt him." Rising up onto her toes, she kissed him again.

With his mouth still fastened onto hers, Robin lifted Marian into his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently, he laid her in the middle and positioned himself above her, one leg slid intimately between hers.

Robin fought to be gentle as he tugged at Marian's dress until he found flesh. His hands caressed as his mouth trailed it's way down her throat and latched onto her pulse point. Marian gasped and hesitantly allowed her fingers to find their way under his shirt. He nearly lost himself right then as her fingers circled at the base of his spine.

Gradually Robin drew Marian's clothes away until she was fully exposed to him. He cupped her breasts and felt the weight of them in his hands. She gasped again and he kissed her thoroughly while his fingers teased her nipples to peaks. Marian arched against him, her face flushed with pleasure.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off. Cautiously, Marian reached up and stroked a hand over his chest and ran her fingers through the hair there. Slowly she followed the trail down to where it disappeared into his trousers.

"Robin…" whispered Marian as she played with the material.

Robin touched her hand and then slipped out of his remaining clothes. Fully naked, he lay over the top of Marian and kept his weight on his elbows. The skin-to-skin contact was exquisite and Robin buried his hands in Marian's long, dark locks. Candlelight shimmered and danced on the walls, everything was cast into gold.

"I love you," he whispered before he kissed her again.

Marian's arms came around him and gently he sank into her. She cried out against his mouth as Robin fought for control. Slowly, he began to move inside her, certain he'd never felt such emotion before.

He continued to whisper to her as he set the pace and looked deep into Marian's eyes. Such love he felt for her but it was tainted by the knowledge that he must leave.

As pleasure built and passion rose, Robin moved faster, thrusting in and out, a sheen of sweat upon his back. Marian moved with him, her arms encircling him. Her face was flushed and her mouth open in a low moan.

Finally Robin could hold it no longer and his release came as Marian tightened around him. Once finished he rolled off her and held her tight.

Marian smiled softly into his face and Robin lifted a hand to push a strand of hair off her face. He opened his mouth to speak but Marian put a finger on his lips. "Don't," she said.

As the candles burned low, they both succumbed to sleep with the knowledge that he would be gone before she woke in the morning. His last night on English soil was one to remember forever.


End file.
